The Last Companion Ever
by Multiverse0213
Summary: The Doctor has just lost Amy and Rory. So what happens when he crashes onto an unknown planet and meats a girl who knows more about him than anybody has before. She wants his story to be a happy one. And she is going to stick around. (rated T just in case) I do not own Doctor Who!
1. Police Box from Galafray

**Chapter1: Police box from Galafray**

"Danny! Look out!"

"What Leo?"

"Look out!" Leo screamed back.

Danny looked around for a few seconds seeing no threats. Then a shadow enveloped him. He looked up and saw a falling blue box. A falling blue box that happened to be heading right for him. He spent a few seconds letting this process then he sprinted over to where Leo was standing.

The blue box crashed into the ground spraying dirt everywhere. It had just missed Danny and Leo by 10 feet. But it had managed to cover them in muck. But the box itself showed no physical damage, not even a scratch.

Leo walked over to the box with Danny close behind. It was a blue box that was made of wood. Yes that is right wood. On the top of the box it said 'Police Public Call Box'.

"What is that?" Danny asked with a puzzled look on his face. Causing his upturned eyebrows to scrunch together.

Leo looked at him like he had grown a second head. " Are you for real," he started, "What type of idiot can't identify a T.A.R.D.I.S. Next thing you'll be telling me is you can't tell when somebody has handed you psychic paper instead of an ID badge."

"I have never seen a T.A.R.D.I.S. like that before. It is completely different from the ones that you see around here. Why did it camouflage it self like a 1950's earth police box?"

"It is probably broken and as for the strange model, it is probably from another planet. What other planets have T.A.R.D.I.S.'s?"

Danny looked at Leo and said "Galafray. What type of idiot doesn't know that?"

"Oh," Leo said in a small voice then he got a panicked look on his face "OH! Do you know what that means?"

"Yes," Danny said as if it was the most obvious thing ever said in the history of the universe. He seemed scared by the knowledge. His voice started to falter. "Leo. You should get your sister."

"I'm on it," he said as he pressed a button on his wrist cuff instantly disappearing in a flash of light.

Just then Danny saw the doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S. open. A tall man in a tweed jacket fell out and crashed to the ground not even moving. Danny was too shocked to do anything his only hope was to wait for Leo and Charlotte to get here.

Leo materialized in his sister Charlotte's house. Her home was so different than his. There was at ton of light, it was very open and not to mention that there was always music playing at the loudest volume possible. Sometimes the music was even from other planets. She had a thing for earth music lately. She was always singing about the rhythm of love or the best song ever or some lonely boy. She also had songs about fixing people. That was actually something that she was good a too. He had never gotten into that type of stuff though.

He went to his sister's room and banged on the door. "Lottie! It's Leo. There is somebody that is here to see you in the court yard by the park!"

"He he that's a laugh! I would honestly believe you more if you said that there was a war concerning our planet," she said sarcastically. "Come on in the door is open."

He opened the door and saw his sister. They looked a lot a like and that was something that people enjoyed pointing out. They were both tall with olive skin, unreasonably curly black hair, dark brown eyes and crazy grins that caused everybody around them to smile. They even had similar personalities. They were kind to others and they would use humor in any situation that they deemed appropriate even if others didn't think so.

She was trying to put up her hair. Something that they both knew was impossible. She would get a hair tie around her massive mop of hair and in seconds the hair tie would snap and let her hair down again.

"Um sis… why don't you just use like 3 hair ties at once? Or something."

"You think I haven't tried that Leo? It is a waste of perfectly good hair ties."

"Then leave your hair down you look fine."

"Well bro thanks so much for the really heartfelt compliment," She started laughing at her sarcasm and even though it wasn't even the slightest bit funny Leo couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well back to why I originally came here, there is a man here to see you. Well actually that's not true. He is here and we need you because of that," Leo explained

" Alright, whatever you say just let me get my bag."

She ran into another room and came back with a bag that you almost never saw her without. It was a black knapsack that had little silver stars on it. The stars would seem to glow even more so at night. It went magically with every outfit, even today's yellow skirt and purple top.

"Alright lets go," she said with a big smile on her face. She put her hand on Leo's cuff and he teleported them out of her house.

They materialized in front of Danny, who looked generally panicked. Then Charlotte saw why he looked so in shock. In front of her stood a 1950's earth police box. Those didn't just pop out of the ground, well not any more anyways. They fixed that problem 11 years ago. But she knew that it wasn't a normal blue box.

Then she saw something that broke her heart. There lying down on the ground was the doctor, bow tie and all. She knew he wasn't dead or hurt, at least not physically. But after what had just happened with the Ponds she wasn't so sure.

She stepped over to him not caring what Leo or Danny thought. She kneeled on the ground next to him and looked him over without saying a word.

"Um… We'll give you some space," Leo said quietly. He grabbed Danny and they both left the area.

"Doctor are you ok?" She said it as if she knew what had happened and she was just waiting for a reaction of some sort.

He looked up at the pretty girl. He had never seen her in his life but he got used to that whole wibbly –wobbly timey-wimey stuff. It wasn't uncommon for people to know him and him not know them or visa versa.

He looked up at the girl kneeling over him for another second then he did something that absolutely broke her heart. He cried. Horrible heartbroken sobbing yet he didn't make a sound. '_Silent crying means you just cant stop_'Charlotte thought to herself. Charlotte felt awful seeing him this way but she was unsure of what to do.

"Hey," she said soothingly "Hey. It's ok. Don't cry."

He sat up so that he could look at her. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. A steady steam of tears that looked far from over was rolling down his cheeks. The great doctor, the last child of Galafray was broken.

Charlotte looked at him for a few seconds. She contemplated her next actions hopping that he would not be freaked out. She scooted closer to him then wrapped him up in a comforting hug. He stiffened for a second then he let loose. He cried right on the shoulder of a girl he had never seen before in his life. He honestly didn't care though. He had no more shame. He just needed that shoulder to cry on and this girl seemed fine being that.

She rubbed his back to try to calm him down. When she felt that he was calm enough to acknowledge her she said, "Come with me. You need a drink."

She took him to a café that sold drinks from all around the universe. They sat down at a table and a waiter came over. The Doctor still had his head in his hands crying.

Charlotte looked at the waiter and said "Sorry he has had a rough time lately. He will get a number 7 and I will get a number 2."

"It's alright. And I will get that for you right away."

Charlotte looked over at the Doctor. She had seen him have bad times. He was over a thousand years old there is no way to not have bad times. Even the happy go lucky Charlotte Kelly; the most positive girl ever had her fair share of hard times. But she had never seen the Doctor so low, so heart broken, so devastated. It was difficult for her.

Soon after, the waiter came back with 2 drinks, 2 completely insane drinks. He put one drink that was a rainbow liquid inside a bubble shaped glass in front of Charlotte. Then he put a red drink with bubbles that would sink to the bottom of the glass in front of the doctor.

When he heard the glass hit the table he looked up. In front of him he saw that pretty girl giving a waiter some money. She had a weird drink in front of her. Then he looked at his drink. He remembered that drink. He used to drink it every day as a kid. It was the closest thing Galafray had to soda. How was this here Galafray was lost soft drinks and all.

After Charlotte had paid for the drinks she looked back over at the doctor. He was still upset but there were no more tears.

He looked up at her shyly and in a small voice said "h-hi"

"Hey how's it going? " she asked back

"Poorly. I am so so sorry about what I am going to ask but, who are you?"

" I figured the question would come sooner or later, there is absolutely no need to be sorry at all. I am Charlotte Kelly. The boys with me earlier were my brother Leo and his best friend Danny Allan"

"And um… where am I?"

"Gaea." She said

"You mean like the earth goddess from Greek Mythology?"

"Well where did you think those humans got their ideas?" she smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Almost every myth that the Greeks thought of is very loosely similar to us. Now the planet that we are standing on is not a person but the Olympians are based off of people from here, the minor gods too."

"Oh cool," he said still being quiet "And when am I?"

"Well you see that one is a tough question. Time moves differently here," she said differently as if she was questioning the word choice. "But um… right now on earth which you spend a lot of time on it is spring 2013"

"How did you know I liked this drink?"

"It's the only Galafrayan drink that they serve here. You're from Galafray and now after the time war I bet you wanted something that was from your home planet. Even if it is just something to drink." This girl knew more about him than some of his companions. He needed to know what that was about.

"Alright. How do you know me and what species are you?" he asked sounding very interested now. "Have we met or something"

"Heh heh" she laughed nervously "if I told you that you would **not** believe me. But no we have never met."

"Try Me," he taunted seeming to cheer up at the conversation.

"Fine 11, both can be answered like this. I Charlotte Kelly am an observant"

He laughed a little, for the fist time since he stepped out of that T.A.R.D.I.S. then said. "Yeah right. The Observents are myths and that did not answer either of my questions."

"Alright. So I am not real. You are not standing on a real planet. And you did not almost run my brother over with a T.A.R.D.I.S. because he is not real either," She said in a sarcastic joking voice with a huge smile on her face.

"Just tell me the truth. Myths are not real. Observents are just bed time stories told around the universe."  
"I am telling you the truth you can trust me."

"But I used to hear stories of the great Observents. The people who would watch over time and space but could never act"

"Yup, that's us. Well the never acting thing is not 100% true. We as a planet can't act. That is why Gaea has never seen war ever and we were the first life forms ever. The Great Observents, the ones the Greek gods are based off such as Apollo the observant of the suns or Hypnos observant of dreams or Aphrodite observant of love. They can't act either. Minor observers just shouldn't act."

"Ok but I still don't understand how you know me." He seemed annoyed.

"Ha. 11 doesn't like it when he isn't the one with all of the answers. All right. With Observents in most cases you actually just have a normal job. My dad was a writer and my mom was a music teacher" she was playing with the straw in her drink "But some of us train to be Observers. Which is what I am. In most cases one person or a small group of people will watch over a planet or a mass scale of people such as the headless monks or the silence. My brother is the observer for the daleks and Danny is an observer for Klum. But sometimes there are people who are complicated space and time events like you or River Song or the face of Boe. If a person is like that they are assigned an observant the day they are born, by Apollo, they watch said person from a liner standpoint."

"Wait how does that work?" he interrupted

"Remember when I told you that it was hard to tell when we were. Well that is because Gaea is outside of time. Now back on to how I know you. You are a complicated event in space and time. So you have your own observant. Somebody who has watched you since the day you were born" she saw the realization dawn on his face.

"No" he said in a surprised but not unhappy voice. "No way"

"Hi" she reintroduced herself, "I'm Charlotte Kelly Observer of the doctor."

"Now that is cool, but you look like a 20 year old. I am over a thousand years old how does that work."

"Well you know how evolution works right? Well the time lords didn't just magically appear out of nowhere. The Observents came first then slowly evolved into the time lords. Genetically, we are not so different. I regenerate just like you. Well not just like you, it is a lot more violent and we don't get new faces. I have a mind just like yours, one that sees all of time and space. So I look like I am 20 but I am really 16 years older than you."

"Fantastic!"

"Ooh channeling 9, are we?"

"So what do you know about me?"

" I know you. I know Doctor Who. All of your companions everybody that you fought and that **you changed a fixed point in time!**"

"That was my last Regeneration. He went haywire"  
"Well technically you still need a probation officer you rule breaker."  
"Well seeing as you are you I would ask you to come if that didn't mean breaking the Observents code"

"I would send a time agent with you but they go rouge and then they become immortal then they turn into the Face Of Boe so it is just easier not to. It doesn't break the code either because my only job is to make sure that you don't rip a hole in time and space. And I have done a pretty poor job of that."

"So you are saying you will come with me. You are saying that you will be a companion that will stick around."

"Sure"  
He grabbed her hand and they ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S. they forgot about their half finished drinks. When they stopped in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. he opened the door looked at her with the happiest grin that he had ever worn and said "Geronimo!"


	2. I want one with a happy ending

**Chapter 2: I want one with a happy ending**

"So, you have been watching my life since the day I was born?" the doctor asked still not believing what Charlotte was saying.

"Yeah, and from a linear point of view too. So sometimes it is very confusing," she said smiling. She had one of those troublemaker grins. But it was one that would have made any movie star jealous. It was a smile worth a million bucks.

"Prove it," He challenged

"Fine." She raised an eyebrow and made an expression that said you-wanna-go. "The first thing you did and said to Rose in your 9th regeneration: You grabbed her hand and said run. The first thing you noticed about your tenth regeneration was your new teeth saying that it was weird. The first thing Donna said to you, as an official companion was 'well you're not mating with me sunshine' And when prisoner 0 showed you and Amy together you said well that's rubbish who is that supposed to be!"

"Alright you have proven your self pretty well," he said with a smile "So which regeneration do you like the best?"

"My favorite has to be your current one, 11. I knew I liked this one when the first thing you said was that whole tangent about your body parts and whether you were a girl or boy."  
"Oh well you are in luck then, at least until my next regeneration" he paused for a second. "What regeneration are you on?"

"My fifth." She answered back. "First I was born, then I passed out and hit my head on the concrete, that one was anticlimactic, then I was sword fighting with my brother, that was a funny one I should tell you that, then dove in front of a car to save a little girl. My last one was about 6 months ago. I saw a goddess go nuclear. Meaning I saw her in her divine form. People, even if they are basically immortal are not supposed to do that."

"Wow. You have done a lot." He said with an impressed look on his face.

"Yeah but not nearly as much as you. You have ended the Dalek race at least 10 times at this point," She nodded at him with a look that told him she was impressed beyond measure. "You are the best super hero show in my opinion."

"Alright so what one of my adventures did you like the best?"

"I liked the empty child one, that one had a happy ending, in that one everybody lived."

"Oh," he said, a small smile creeping up on his face, "So you like the happy endings."

"Yeah I do. Never a fan of things ending sadly."

"Well then I am sorry. I am so sorry. There are very few happy endings when it comes to me, for me and my companions."

"That is too bad. But I think you are seeing this all wrong. Every one of your companions got a happy ending. Rose lives with the mettachrisis. They are happy. Martha had the choice to leave. She is happily married to Mickey. Donna doesn't remember. She got the kindest fate because after seeing all of that it is too hard to go on. River is downloaded she gets to care for a child. And Amy and Rory stayed together. I am sorry but only you have an unhappy ending. Although your story is not finished yet."

"Wow, you really know how to cheer a man up."

"I do so!" she looked at him as if she had figured out a way to stop all war. "We are going on a quest for a happy ending. To be precise yours!"

He was totally skeptical. This could not be done. "How do you plan on doing that Lottie?"

"I am much smarter than you!"

"What!?"

"Kidding," she said with a face that said that she obviously wasn't "I will tell you my plan later. First safety provisions."

"Safety?"

"Yes!" she pulled 3 cuffs out of her bag

"How did all of those fit in that pack without it getting any emptier looking?"

"The bag is bigger on the inside." She said grinning, "these two cuffs are twin cuffs. They are programmed so that you can teleport anywhere in space and time. They also can be used as walkie-talkies. If both of these buttons are pressed at the same time then both wearers are teleported to a common place."

"Cool! So I would wear one and you would too?"

"Somebody is catching on." She said with a smile "And if we hook this third one up to your TARDIS, then we can go dimension hopping."

"Really" he seemed exited now.

"Yes Doctor. Are you ready to finally get your happy ending?"


	3. Every Regeneration Likes Bow Ties

**Chapter 3: Every, regeneration thinks bowties are cool**

Charlotte pulled a rod on the TARDIS control room. She was running around and the doctor just sat there looking stunned. He had never been in this smooth of a ride even when he was with 5 other Time Lords. He had to admit that she was good.

He felt the movement stop and she walked over to him. "We're here. Exactly one year after the mettachrisis."

"But the TARDIS didn't make that swishing sound." He pointed out.

"I know. It makes that noise because of the parking break. But they know that sound anywhere. I want to surprise them. It will be fun."

"Alright then. Are you ready?" he sounded nervous.

"Are you ok? do you not want to do this?"

"No, no, no, no, no, I just feel guilty leaving her on the beach like that… twice!"

"Here. Give me your hand," she said holding her hand out to him

"Why?"

"It will make you feel better. Trust me."

He did trust her, more than he had ever trusted anybody in a long time. He grabbed her hand and he did feel better. Together, still hand in hand, they walked out of the TARDIS and down a street. After walking two blocks they made it to a house that had a blue door.

"You ready?" she asked him with a smile. He nodded back at her. And with that she pressed the doorbell.

There was a shuffling behind the door and then a blonde woman in jeans and a hoodie opened it. She had a questioning face seeing as the two people on her porch were unfamiliar.

When the doctor saw her he squeezed Charlotte's hand tighter. Why did his 11th regeneration have to be the one with the sense of guilt and the vice grip?

"Hello," Charlotte said with a huge smile on her face even though the Doctor's grip was hurting her hand "Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah" Rose said she looked them over again. "Sorry but who are you?"

"Oh yeah a lot has happened. I am Charlotte Kelly and this is actually a very good friend of yours." She pointed to the doctor and he waved his free hand.

She looked him over. She had never seen his face before and he seemed upset that she didn't recognize him. It took a few seconds then she knew who he was. The realization dawned on her face and his seemed to pick up.

She smiled at him and yelled "JOHN."

A man that was so tall and thin that you would get a paper cut if you hugged him walked up to the door behind Rose. "What is it? Who are these people?" he asked her.

"Oh well that is Charlotte Kelly" she said pointing at her. "And that is the doctor." She smiled at him again.

"Really?" He looked over the doctor again "Wow still looking good. Cool bow tie."

"Oh my god," Charlotte said looking between the doctor and the mettachrisis and back at Rose. "Do all of your regenerations like bow ties?"

"Yes. Bow ties are cool!" he said in the most dead serous voice of all time.

"No they are not" both Rose and Charlotte said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Doctor its nice to see you again. And it's nice to meet you Charlotte." The mettachrisis said still offended that Rose and this new girl thought his style wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Charlotte responded with her million-dollar smile.

"Do you want to come in?" Rose asked gesturing for them to enter the house.

"So how did you get here? I thought that it would break a hole in the universe or something," Rose asked the doctor

"Well Lottie over here supped up the TARDIS. So we can dimension hop."

"Nice," the mettachrisis nodded at her approvingly. "So what regeneration are you on?"

The doctor said "11" Charlotte said "5"

"What?" Rose and the mettachrisis asked together.

"Sorry you were asking him. I gotta pay attention to what people are asking what questions sorry." She said quickly.

" Wait," Rose asked "you aren't human?"

"No I am from Gaea"

"What race live on Gaea" The mettachrisis asked

"The Observents"

"Did he tell you to say that?" the mettachrisis chuckled " because Observents are myths. They are not real"

"What is it with people not thinking that my race is real?"

"the Observents are myths" the mettachrisis said like he was trying to persuade her. "Just like Greek gods…" Charlottes laughing cut him off and he looked confused.

"Wow. Those are the two things you compare. I told you my planet's name is Gaea. I am related to like all of the Olympians some how. So… yeah… And did you really think that a human could fix a TARDIS so that it dimension hops. Even the doctor couldn't do that. I mean it is so cool that in this dimension they figured out how to transcend dimensions, but most humans don't even believe in alternate worlds."

"John she's telling the truth. I believe her. You've seen crazier things than myths being true. So how did you meet?" Rose asked. She thought the doctor was smart to pick somebody more like him than a human.

"Oh. I was emotional after the loss of my friends Amy, Rory, And Melody." The doctor answered blushing slightly. "So anyways I almost hit her brother with the TARDIS…" he continued to recapture how they met, everybody laughing at some of the funny things that he said to supplement the story.

They continued to talk about the doctor's life and Rose and the mettachrisis's lives after they had gone their separate ways. Also telling Rose and the mettachrisis about what Charlotte had seen.

Suddenly the mettachrisis asked "hey did you ever find out about that River Song lady?"

"Oh yes I did," the doctor said "It is kinda hard to explain"

"I watched it happen from a linear time frame remember. I can explain it if you want me to." Charlotte offered.

"Please do" the doctor said, "I am still sort of fuzzy on what happened."

"Alright so," Charlotte started "After the doctor regenerated into him, he met a companion named Amy. She was married to a guy named Rory and she got pregnant. She was Pregnant in the TARDIS, so the baby developed near the time vortex. When she had the baby. The baby was taken by the silence and raised to kill the doctor. This baby was part time lord. So when Amy accidentally shot her a few years later, in the baby's timeline, she regenerated. She found her way to a foster home and grew up with her parents… as her best friends. She later hijacked the TARDIS and ended up getting shot by Hitler. Where she regenerated into the woman that you met. She tried to kill the doctor but when she realized how much he was needed, she saved him with her remaining regenerational energy giving up all of her regenerations. Later she was forced to kill the doctor and when she changed the fixed point in time so he would live they were all forced into an alternate universe. The doctor and River devised a plan sort of, and got married so that they could fix the hole in time. She saved both him and the world. She did travel around more running into him along the way." She looked around at everybody (including the doctor)'s shocked expressions and said "well I believe that deserves some applause." She smiled.

"Your married?" Rose asked with a sound of utter shock.

"That's what you got from that story" the mettachrisis joked. "that is insane."

"I know right!" the doctor agreed. "Just as insane as Jack being the face of Boe."

"He is what now?!" Rose asked annoyed at how uninformed she was.

They continued to fill her in on these details having an amazing time in each other's company.

"Well we need to get back to our world," the doctor said sadly.

"That's to bad," Rose said giving the doctor a tight hug. "But we will see you some time soon right?"

"Definitely" he said with a smile.

He was about to head out when Charlotte put her hand on his chest. She raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Aren't you forgetting something… again?"

"Oh!" he immediately turned on his heal and pulled out something that looked like a rock. He handed it to the mettachrisis. "That right there is a TARDIS seed. Plant it and grow your own."

Rose looked shocked. The mettachrisis said "But that takes thousands of years."

"Well because this thing has traveled through the time vortex and what not, yada yada yada technical jargon, it should only take a year." He smiled at them and reminded himself to thank Charlotte when they got back.

"Why would you give this to us?" Rose asked.

"Because this world needs saving. Why not you two?"

With a few hugs and sad goodbyes and see you soon's the Doctor and Charlotte left and went back to the TARDIS.


	4. There is no such thing as Demigods

**Chapter 4: there's no such thing as Demigods**

"Lets go on an adventure!" the doctor said with an insane grin on his face "Where to miss Kelly?"

"I have always wanted to see ancient Greece. Their culture is based on mine. I think it would be fun to convince them that we were demigods."

"Interesting. How do you suppose that we do that?" he asked with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh well you are very smart. Say that you are a son Athena… No wait she is a vestal virgin never mind. Hmm" she thought about it, "who could you be… Ah I got it! Hermes god of travelers and thieves!"

"Why him?" he asked

"Because you **stole** a **traveling** box! And you are very clever. You could pull it off. You even kind of look like him."

"Alright" he returned. "You have a fair point. Who would you be though?"

"Daughter of Apollo!" she said with a smile. "I am pretty closely related to him in reality. I look a lot like him. And I have some of his skills minus the whole sun thing and seeing into the future and whatnot."

"Then let's try it!" he said.

"Well, wait a second! We can't just walk around dressed like people from the 21st century. We have to look a little bit normal. I am not taking no for an answer."

"What are you saying?" he asked looking slightly scared.

She pulled something out of her bag and threw it at him. "Wear this… I have an outfit that I can wear too."

Before even looking at the outfit that she threw at him he asked, "why do you have this in your bag?"

"In case I need it. Duh!" With that she left for her room to go change.

* * *

"Oh… you can not tie a toga can you?" she said. She was now in a yellow chiton with a leather belt around her waist. She braided her hair, which didn't seem very possible, down the side.

"Yeah… I had a bit of a problem," he said blushing " you look amazing though."

She gave him a big smile and said, "thank you. Here I will help you. You have something under there right?"

"Yes, I wore the shorts that you gave me."

"Good" she chuckled and walked over to him re tying his toga so it looked like clothing instead of rumpled up bed sheets.

"Alright," he said admiring his new outfit, "lets do this thing."

* * *

They stepped out into a busy agora in ancient Greece. People were running around everywhere buying and selling things. Nobody even seemed to take notice of the TARDIS just sitting in the middle of the road.

Charlotte dragged the doctor up to a statue of a man with a winged hat… Hermes. "so do you think that is actually what your dad looks like?" Charlotte asked quiet enough to sound normal but loud enough for people to overhear.

The Doctor, playing along, said, "I don't know I have never seen him before. I bet these statues are accurate though"

"I'm pretty sure that they are. I mean, I look like I could be the child of that Apollo statue," she leaned into whisper something to the doctor "they look nothing like the real Observents. But I will cut them some slack considering the fact that the sculptors have never really seen any of them" the doctor chuckled at that statement.

Just then, a man who had been standing near them said, "You are a child of Apollo?"

"Um… yes?" she asked back. This man seemed panicked.

"Then can you help me?" he asked, tears pricking his eyes, "Please. Please help me. My daughter is sick. Nobody has been able to do anything. But you have a god on your side. Please."

"Sure, we will help. We have to get some things from our homes we will meet you back here. Alright? Don't go anywhere." Charlotte said in a soothing tone.

* * *

"Charlotte what are you doing?"

"Helping," she answered, as they walked back to the TARDIS.

"We can't interfere with the lives of the people in other times or on other planets. We are not supposed to do stuff like that." He explained, franticly.

"Look Who's Talking Doctor! You do that all the time. No interfering unless there are little girls crying. Well this man is crying over his little girl. We are going to help him." She said with a determined expression. "There is not a father in the universe who wouldn't tear the place apart for his daughter. Who says that we can't help one out?"

"This is a bad idea Charlie." He whispered looking between the people at the agora.

"Yeah. So? Everything else we do is a bad idea too, But has that stopped you, or I, yet once. No. And what's up with the nicknames?" she asked smiling at him.

"Fine. And to answer your second question, I want to find one that fits."

"Alright then. I just have to grab my med kit out of my bag, then we can help the poor man out"

* * *

They met up with the father in the streets again. Charlotte was now holding her bag with the stars on it. He looked sad and nervous. "Hey," Charlotte said, in a soothing tone, "you don't have to worry. Together, him and I, we can do anything. That includes helping your daughter. So take us to her" she gave him a small smile and his face seemed to pick up.

The man, later known as Nicholas, led them to his home. He led them into a room in the back of the house. It was small but very bright from the light coming in through the window. In the middle of the room there was a small bed, with a girl, who had to be no more than 9 years old, sleeping on it.

She was covered in a film of sweat and shivering. She seemed to be in pain. She looked up at the Doctor and Charlotte. "A-are you here to help me?" her voice was week.

"Yes we are," Charlotte said, "We are going to make sure that you get better."

Charlotte opened up her bag and pulled out a vile that looked like it was filled with fireflies. They were floating around in the small container, often crashing into the walls.

"Nanogenes?" the doctor asked. Charlotte nodded in response.

"Well be careful," he continued, "the last time I encountered Nanogenes things didn't go very well."

"That was not your fault; that is totally on Jack. These are updated. And this situation is far more ideal to use Nanogenes. There is no need to worry" Charlotte assured him, "but I will be careful"

"Excuse me," Nicholas asked "but what are those, Nanogene things?"

"Oh!" the Doctor explained, remembering to keep up the demigod act, "These are magical healing things. I am not totally sure how they work, but her father gave them to her to use in case she was caught in an emergency."

Nicholas turned to Charlotte, with an awed expression, "You are using magic sent to you by a god to help my child?"

"Yes" she smiled at him "this is an emergency" Nicholas smiled at her.

Charlotte opened the vile and the Nanogenes swarmed around the girl lying on the bed. After patching up a few bumps and bruises they floated right into the small vile.

"They didn't work." Charlotte said, looking at the Doctor, perplexed.

Nicholas' face fell. "Wait! Don't worry yet." Charlotte said quickly, "I have another option."

She pulled a thin gold sonic screwdriver out of her pack.

The Doctor looked at her with a shocked expression "You have a sonic?"

"Yes, most demigods do!" she answered exasperatedly.

"Is it the newest one?" the Doctor asked excitedly. She smiled at him and nodded in response.

Nicholas looked confused by their conversation "Please, what is a sonic?"

"Oh a gift from Hephaestus." The Doctor answered, "We went on a quest to get him some celestial bronze and imperial gold. So he gave us each one as a thank you." Nicholas seemed to buy his second story of the night.

"Alright sweetie," Charlotte said to the girl, with a smile on her face, "this might feel a little bit weird, don't worry though. It won't hurt you will be fine." She turned on the sonic and it started to buzz. Slowly she waved it over the girl's body, scanning for anything that would cause the Nanogenes to stop working.

She pulled back the sonic screwdriver and looked at the results that she was given "Oh no."

"What," both the Doctor and Nicholas asked.

"Doctor, be very glad that I insisted that we help them." Charlotte answered, in a hushed tone so as not to freak out Nicholas or his daughter even more than they already were.

"Why?" he asked back.

"Gelf." She answered back.

"Wait, but they are all in the rift. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Maybe one was somehow sent through the vortex" she explained.

"Excuse me," Nicholas started, "but what is going on here? Is my daughter going to be alright?"

Charlotte answered him, "a spirit from Hades couldn't pay to get across the Styx. So it tried to come back through your daughter. She will be fine. I am going to make sure of it," then Charlotte turned to the girl and said, "this will hurt a little bit, but when it is done you will feel so much better. I promise."

She then turned the sonic screwdriver's power to high, and pointed it directly at the girl's chest. "It is grabbing the spirit right now." Both Charlotte and the girl felt a tug. "I've got the spirit. This is where it will hurt."

Charlotte pulled on the Gelf, as if she and the girl were playing a tug-of-war with it. Charlotte's face was filled with effort, as the girl let out a pained yell.

"Doctor, Nicholas! Help me!" the doctor grabbed Charlotte around the waist and Nicholas grabbed the doctors arm. Together they all pulled as hard as they could.

With one last pained scream from the girl, the 'spirit' came out. It floated there and wailed, "I am the last of my kind. No more family. I was alone. All I wanted was to be loved. This girl was being loved. I could have been her and you took me away."

The doctor responded, "I know what it is like to be the last of your kind. I am always alone. But this is not the solution. It would have killed you both and you know it." Nicholas and his daughter looked horrified at his statement.

Charlotte looked between the two of them, "First of all," she looked right at the Doctor, "What am I? Chopped liver? And second of all," she looked at the Gelf floating in front of her "You are not alone. We can get you home to your family. You are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We will get you back to the rest of your people."

"How do you plan on doing that?" the Gelf spat out.

"He'll take you." Charlotte answered softly.

"Wait! Why me?" the Doctor interjected.

"Because you are a son of Hermes. You have the best shot at getting her home and back," Charlotte said, winking at the Doctor. She pulled a paper and pen out of her bag. After scrawling down a short note, she handed it to the doctor and said "Take her here."

"Alright," the Doctor said looking at the Gelf "take my hand and I will take you home." The Gelf grabbed his hand and in an instant he vanished

"What," Nicholas asked

"Hermes. He likes to be helpful when he can," Charlotte responded.

* * *

The doctor and the Gelf reappeared in a dusky and smoky place. "So this is the rift." The Doctor observed, "Interesting."

Suddenly Gelf started to materialize around him. The one who was holding his hand looked to her left "Mama, it's me Em." With that she let go of the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor smiled and then teleported back to where he was standing not even 2 minutes ago (in his timeline anyways).

"She is safe and sound with her mother," the Doctor reported, earning a smile from Charlotte, "So Nicky, now that your daughter is safe we will be off." He grabbed Charlotte's hand and together they walked back to the TARDIS.


End file.
